Followed
by liljess24
Summary: Kyle has been having these feelings. He's angry and Kyle being Kyle tries to get it out of his system. Poor unsuspecting Wanda! OOC. One-shot. Rated M for mature content.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters but this little plot is mine. **

**Foreword: This is a little one-shot that has mature content. No under 18's allowed. Also my first time publishing a 'Lemon' so be nice! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Ian?" I questioned into the darkness, straining my eyes in a vain attempt to see.

"Guess again," came a familiar voice so similar to my favourite, although instead of warmth, it elicited a cold dread to settle in my stomach.

Why had he followed me? The last time he followed me, he tried to kill me. The last time, I had Mel's strength, this time I was tiny and weak, I stood no chance.

I tried to think clearly through the terror. How could I escape? He was stronger and faster than me but I was smaller and could hide easier. If I could just lose him in the darkness then hopefully I could hide or find safety. Where was Ian when I needed him? I was too far away from the main hub for anyone to hear me. No-one even knew where I was!

"What do you want Kyle?" My voice shook, betraying my fear.

"Oh not a lot, just fancied a chat." The sneer in his voice gave away his true intention.

I turned to run but was yanked back by my wrist. I let out a yelp which he quickly muffled with his hand as he pulled me back, tight to his chest. I froze in fear. This was it, he was going to kill me.

"This is almost too easy. Now you don't have Jared's protection anymore or my sap of a brother around."

_Oh Ian, it is going to kill him when he finds out I'm gone. What is Kyle going to do? How is he going to kill me?!_

He span me around and pinned me up against the rock wall by my neck. I could barely breathe. His evil face was mere centimetres away from mine. I didn't know anyone could feel as much hatred as I saw in his murderous eyes. The darkness was almost total but he was so close that I could just make out his features.

My head was starting to fog from lack of oxygen. I feebly struggled against him, I knew it was no use but I still had a survival instinct.

I mouthed the word 'please' at him for I had no hope of getting a sound out. My eyesight was deteriorating, starting to fade from the outside in. I noticed his eyes flicker to my lips just before I thought I was about to pass out.

Just as my eyes drooped they shot back open at the feel of lips on mine, they were hard and fierce and I was beyond confused. Was he kissing me? Kissing me before he killed me?!

His hold on my neck lessened slightly and I got a head rush from the returning blood. This was enough to keep me immobile whilst he continued his assault. The hand at my neck moved to my waist and he hitched me up the wall so my face was level with his. What on Earth?!...

When I recovered slightly, I tried to push him away and turn my head. I managed the latter but then his mouth just moved to my neck where he nipped me. It should have been painful…

"What are you…?" I tried.

"Shut up!" he growled.

His body pressed along the length of mine and aided in keeping me at the same height. It meant he had a free hand. I was stunned speechless and shocked to my core when his hand started grazing up my side towards my breasts.

NO! I screamed to myself. Only Ian was allowed to touch me like this.

"Kyle, stop!" I demanded, a bit louder this time. My throat was sore but I was slowly getting my voice back. I was still pushing against him in vain.

Before I could let out a scream his mouth covered mine again. His hand groped my breast far more firmly than Ian ever had. It felt wrong, unnatural, like I was being violated.

Tears ran down my cheeks in torrents. What was he doing? Why was he doing this? Did he hate me this much that he wanted to violate me in this horrific way?

He took hold of my shoulders and shook me sharply making my head crack against the wall. The pain was sudden but it faded quickly. The fogginess stayed however.

"Respond," he hissed in my ear. "Kiss me like I know you want to."

I just shook my head but that just made him shake me again. It felt as if all my bones rattled with the movement. I was like a rag doll in his hands, seemingly weightless and just as floppy.

His hand that had been groping my breast descended and grabbed my bottom and pulled me impossibly closer to him. He hitched my leg around his hip and I could feel his arousal. This was arousing him?

"I hate you," he hissed again. I already knew that. "I hate you for making me do this. For making me want you. You're a witch. What have you done to me?! Now kiss me like you mean it."

I couldn't. His lips were on mine again, I couldn't kiss him back. I was terrified as to what he was going to do and surely if I kissed him, it would only encourage him more. Or would it end this ordeal quicker? Could I go somewhere tranquil in my mind and let my body take over? Could I pretend he was Ian? They were so similar in all ways but one. Ian would never in a million years treat me like this. Maybe if I succumbed then he wouldn't hurt me anymore. Could I pretend he was Ian?

I kissed him back experimentally and I felt his hands tighten around me impossibly. I was going to bruise, and then I would have no hope of hiding this from anyone. They would all know my shame.

"Again!" he demanded. "You know you want to." He shook me hard and I let out a reluctant moan as I gave into him and kissed him back with as much fervour as he bestowed on me. We were both angry. I took hold of his shoulders and wrapped my legs around his hips as I pulled him closer and kissed him fiercely.

He moaned into my mouth as his hand began roaming my body again. I thought I would have to think of Ian to get through this but something in me had snapped. I was angry and confused but I knew what I was doing. His touch wasn't any gentler but there was more passion than anger behind it now.

His mouth broke from mine to wrench my t-shirt over my head, I wasn't wearing a bra. His head sunk to my chest making me gasp when he took a nipple between his lips and sucked hard. My hips automatically bucked against his which made us both moan. My nipples were a huge turn on and I silently cursed my body for betraying me and actually enjoying what he was doing. This was about survival and anger but my body had seemed to have forgotten that. It was quickly losing itself to sensation.

My hands moved without my control and yanked his tank top up and off. Our hands were everywhere. Our mouths were everywhere. He was bucking into me against the wall as if instinct was making him move and I like it.

I gasped into his mouth when his hand slipped between us and took possession of my most sensitive area. My flowing skirt was already rucked up around my waist so all he had to do was move my panties aside to gain entrance.

He found me wet and wanting which spurred him on. He groaned into my mouth and kissed me harder. His fingers left me for a moment and I was aware of him fiddling with something between us and then I felt him. Felt him at my entrance and I hated him. I hated that he was doing this to me and I hated myself for wanting him to.

He didn't give me anymore time to think before he impaled me on his cock. I threw my head back at the familiar sensation of being stretched. I didn't let my mind wonder to the other times because that would just upset me.

His lips attached to my breast as he simultaneously pulled me down onto him and pushed up into me. It was intense and hard and I couldn't contain the sounds of pleasure that escaped. His grunts were annoyingly erotic and only made my movements against him increase. I had never had such primal sex before but I found I liked it. I was turned on beyond belief over the strength he displayed, over the fact I was being taken hard and fast against a wall. It was all getting to be too much. The pleasurable pain was mounting. I lost control and came crashing around his cock. He growled out his own release and held me firm as I felt his cock twitch inside of me.

His head dropped to my shoulder as his breathing slowed. I shook as he withdrew then cried out as he dropped me. I wasn't expecting it and wasn't prepared so I ended up in an undignified heap on the hard rock floor. Used and then disposed of.

"You tell anyone and I _will_ kill you!" he spat before grabbing his shirt and leaving. I believed him.

That was when everything came flooding back, I curled up into a ball and cried my heart out. What had I done? Did that really just happen?

I didn't know what to do. I knew I couldn't stay here. I also knew I needed to wash because I felt beyond dirty. I slowly pulled my top on and attempted to stand. My muscles protested something terrible but I couldn't stay here. Someone would find me and they would know that something bad had happened.

* * *

**A/N: Sooo? I am hiding behind my pillow right now. Let me know what you think. If you know of my other story Kidnapped then this could be a little insight into what I have in store for later chapter!**


	2. Authors thanks and queries

Hi everyone,

I want to thank you all for your kind reviews which are really motivating. I had initially intended this as just a one-shot. I tried to extend the story but didn't feel like I could do it justice. However, I have just re read what would be the next chapter and I am tempted to post it. I thought I would ask for your opinion first though with what you want to happen.

I am in two minds about how to write Kyle. There is going to be a similar encounter to the first but Kyle's reaction afterwards can either be as cold as before or warmer. I have written a softer side to him, as he is just as confused as Wanda but at the same time I still want him to be rough and hard. I figured if I asked you guys what you wanted then your advice would probably be the best thing for the story. So… What do you want?

Many thanks

Jess x


End file.
